His Biggest Mistake
by Courageous Dreamer
Summary: AU A year ago, he made his biggest mistake..taking his own life. Now he wants nothing more but to undo the wrong he made. He meets Nina Martin as he strolls through his past neighborhood, a girl considering to do the same as he had. Once she hears his story, the two go to see if his only wish can really come true. Rated T for mention of suicide & abuse. Fabina with some Peddie.
1. Chapter 1

Fabian had regretted that day since two weeks after he had done it, when he committed suicide. Back then it seemed like the only way to let go of all the pain he went through, to end the bullies never ending teasing of his scars his father gave him when he didn't follow his orders. His father was another reason of his choice, he considered him a worthless human being who he punished in secret and believed Fabian couldn't do the simple task of allowing him to get drunk in peace.

But now because of what Fabian had done, his mum learned of his father's awful doings by her son's suicide note and he was sent away to prison for life two weeks after Fabian's death which then lead to a divorce ordered by Fabian's mum a few weeks later. Now his mum only had two and a half year old Fiona to care for, and she treasured her daughter now more than anything.

He also learned that the bullies he had dealt with ended up learning how his scars happened, and felt awful about teasing the brunette. They eventually moved schools because they just couldn't deal with their guilt, they needed an escape from their troubles as Fabian had. Only their choice wasn't as permanent as his.

A year has passed since that day, and Fabian was left wandering through the world as a ghost meant to be unseen by anyone. He had time to rethink his past life and honestly regretted his suicide, but his only chance to change his fate was only a tale his Uncle Ade had told him when he was young, and he had no idea if it was even true.

That night as he was strolling through his old neighborhood, he thought he could now revisit his old home as he had done every now and then to see his mum and little sister to see how they were doing. This time he caught sight of his mum in his old bedroom which she still left untouched admiring an old photograph of her and Fabian when he was young, before the abuse from his father began. She had a bittersweet smile on her face, along with tears threatening to leave her soft brown eyes which Fabian inherited from her as she thought back of that sweet memory. The brunette wanted nothing more but to give his mum a comforting hug and let her see him again, but he feared she would just break down if he did.

"I'll be back Mum, I promise.." Fabian mumbled under his breath as he left the view of his bedroom window and moved on to next door since he figured Fiona would be sound asleep by this time of night.

The sight he was about to witness was the unthinkable to him. A few days ago when he had stopped by his old house he spotted a mover's van in the driveway of his old neighbor's house, he saw a teenager girl who appeared the same age as him with curly dirty blonde hair and gleaming green eyes who looked pleased with her new house and an older woman he guessed was her guardian with light gray hair and dark brown eyes with a certain kindness he noticed just by the smile on her face. Now that same girl with the remarkable green eyes had tears streaming down her cheeks as she sat on the floor with her back against her bed with no chance of ending her cries anytime soon. Then he spotted what was in her hands. Her right hand was shaking slightly with a handful of pills inside it which frightened the brunette immediately. The left held the bottle of the pills, which he observed was now empty by the way she held it.

The thought hit him instantly. _She was going to commit suicide. _

With all regards of staying hidden out of his head, Fabian phased through the house to the girl's bedroom and cried out, _"No, don't do it!" _

**So how was it so far? I had this idea pop in my head out of nowhere and thought I should post it, don't be afraid to tell me what you think! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

That sudden outcry caused a small yelp of fright from the girl who was still crying but not as frequently. "W-Who are y-you?"

"Fabian Rutter..and before you start freaking out about me popping up in here, I'm a ghost." he responded in a single breath hoping she wouldn't scream at the sight of a ghost in her room.

"I kinda f-figured t-that when you phased t-through my w-wall.." she stated calmly through the hiccups she now had. "I'm N-Nina Martin."

"Nina, please don't it." Fabian repeated softly as he moved closer to the dirty blonde. "Don't make the same mistake I did."

"W-What do y-you mean?"

"Last year, I committed suicide which kinda explains how I'm dead.." he responded awkwardly. "You don't know what effects you'll have on your family if you do it.."

"I don't h-have hardly any f-family left..so w-why does it even matter to you?"

"But you do have family Nina, how would they react if you decided to do it?"

Nina was speechless and the brunette's sudden point, _how would her Gran react? _She probably would go on to blame herself for Nina's action, and she couldn't do that to her.

"I won't do it..if you stay here with me." muttered Nina once she stopped hiccuping, fearful the brunette would refuse.

"Deal." responded Fabian without question. "Maybe you could help me with something since you want me to stay?"

"Which would be what exactly?"

"There were these stories my uncle used to tell me when I was young..about a fountain you could use to grant you a single wish of something you wanted more than anything, and before I used to think it was just a fairytale..but now I'm starting to believe it could actually exist."

"Why did you change your opinion of this so suddenly?" Nina wondered curiously.

"I know it sounds crazy but ever since I committed suicide..I've been hearing these voices every so often telling me otherwise of that fountain." Fabian confessed, thinking Nina would believe he was insane.

"I believe you, was this fountain a part of an Egyptian story by any chance?"

"I think so..why?"

"You probably won't believe me, but I'm the so called 'Chosen One' because I was born on July 7th on the seventh hour..and I deal with a lot more freaky things then just hearing voices out of thin air."

"And that's an Egyptian thing I'm guessing?" asked Fabian as the girl nodded. "Okay, I feel a bit better now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" teased Nina.

"I thought you would think I was losing my sanity once I told you that.."

"Well you thought wrong..you just haven't gotten to know who Nina Martin is yet." the dirty blonde responded with a small smile spread across her lips. "And just to answer your original question, yes I'll help you find the fountain."

"Really?" Fabian replied in surprise at how quickly she decided. "What about your family..wouldn't they notice your sudden leap of absence?"

"I'll tell my Gran I found a new friend..it isn't a lie and besides, she already thinks I need to make friends even though school doesn't start for another month." explained Nina simply. "Are you wanting to leave now or could we wait until morning?"

"I can wait, the least I could do is let you give your Gran a proper goodbye."

"Okay, this probably is going to sound stupid..but do ghosts even sleep?" questioned Nina as she glanced at her alarm clock that read 1:35am in bright red digits.

"Yeah we do." chuckled Fabian lightly as Nina offered the brunette an extra pillow and blanket she had, then she started to make room for him on her full sized bed but he refused by a shake of his head. "I'll be fine on the floor Nina, thank you though."

"No you are not sleeping on the floor, how about this.." Nina said immediately as she took the extra pillow and set it across the opposite end of her bed, then spreading the blanket across the same direction the pillow was in making enough room for Fabian to sleep side to side of the bed instead of up and down as Nina would be.

"That works..thanks."

"It's the least I could do." admitted Nina as the two drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

**So how was it? I just want to say thanks to all of you reading & reviewing this so far, I really appreciate it :) I originally wasn't going to add too much detail about Nina being the Chosen One, but after reading **_**HoAMR's **_**review I thought why not? :) Sorry if the whole sleeping arrangement sounds confusing, but that's the only way I could think to describe it :P Don't be afraid to let me know what you think, I'm open to any suggestions you might have to try and make this better :) Until I write the next chapter, later peoples :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Nina was the first to awaken a couple hours later, her first sight being the brunette who was sound asleep on the end of her bed which she couldn't help but admire for a split second. The one thing Nina noticed was that Fabian would be in her sights one moment then as if by a blink of her eyes, he would become a fuzzy image as if he were a hologram losing focus and fading away. Not sure if this was supposed to be happening or not, Nina softly shook him awake just to be safe.

"Hmm?" he mumbled tiredly as he returned to Nina's view as when he first appeared in her room.

"I was just making sure you were okay, you looked like you were about to disappear." admitted Nina.

"I-I'm alright Nina, that happens sometimes when I'm really tired." Fabian replied as he sat up to give her his attention. "What time is it?"

"Almost 10:30am.."

"Would your Gran be awake by now?"

"Most likely..you wanna come with me to find out?"

"No that's okay, you deserve some time alone with her before we leave..I'll stay here."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, I'm not going anywhere Nina." Fabian responded sincerely.

"Okay, I'll be back." replied Nina softly as she left before she could change her mind.

Nina then descended downstairs to the kitchen thinking she would find her Gran preparing breakfast as she always did, but this time her Gran was nowhere to be found. Instead a blue sticky note was on the refrigerator that had her Gran's scribbled writing across it. Nina then read to herself,

_Nina, _

_I received a phone call early this morning to find out my friend Pamela back in Seattle is in the hospital. I'm sorry I didn't take you along with me to visit her, but I was told she wasn't doing well and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I didn't see her as soon as possible. I'll be back in a few days and left you some extra money to get food and whatever else you may need while I'm away, if you need to reach me just call my cell phone._

_Love, Gran_

Nina couldn't believe it, her Gran went all the way back home to Seattle while she was asleep? It seemed as if fate was making the trip she and Fabian were about to take much simpler than she thought it was going to be. Just as quickly as she left her bedroom, she returned to tell Fabian what she discovered.

"What?"

"Yeah, she left sometime while we were asleep." Nina explained. "I guess we can go sooner than we thought."

"I'm ready whenever you are."

"So where exactly are we supposed to start?" asked Nina curiously. "You didn't say much about it, just that your uncle told you about the fountain to begin with."

"I think it was if you were in desperate need of the fountain, you would figure out where it was." Fabian said, not completely positive with his response.

"So basically it's a life or death situation kind of deal?"

"I guess you could say that.." admitted Fabian. "I've tried to remember what his explanation of it was exactly, but I come up with nothing besides that."

"So how am I supposed to help if you don't know even where to begin?"

"Don't worry, I heard more than one story..I'll think of it eventually." Fabian responded softly, noting Nina's sudden frustration in her voice. "Just get what you think you might need and I'll try to figure it out..okay?"

"Alright..if you say so." she muttered as she asked him to leave the room so she could change from her nightclothes into something else.

Fabian left the room as she requested, and was now sitting on Nina's living room couch deep in his own thoughts over the stories his uncle used to tell him ever since he was five, which surprised him at times that he could still recall these tales even after he took his own life at fifteen to see if he could remember how his uncle told him how you were supposed to start the search for the fountain.

_Fabian was admiring his Uncle Ade's shop as he always done when his parents allowed him to spend the day with him. Just as the curious six year old was only an arm reach away from a book that caught his eye, his Uncle Ade appeared from his private office to catch the young boy's actions and prevent an accident waiting to happen by grabbing the book on the high shelf for him. _

"_Interested in my books again are you Fabian?" his uncle teased with a smile as the six year old nodded happily. "How about I tell you one of my famous stories instead?" _

"_Yes please!" cheered Fabian immediately. _

"_Alright then, back in the Egyptian times there were beliefs of a fountain of redemption..but no one knew if the beliefs were true or make believe, so a young girl named Ruth decided to venture away from her home to search for the fountain."_

"_How did she find it?" _

"_I was getting to that, now Ruth was trying to find this fountain because she wanted more than anything to have enough money to support her poor family and it was thought that if you started your travels from where your troubles began, that the fountain's guardian would guide you to it." _

"_But how would you know what to do after that?" _

"_The guardian would decide if your intentions were pure or not and would lead you either to the fountain with help of those who once visited it or into a path where you could never return to where you started." _

"_So did Ruth reach the fountain?" _

"_Yes she did Fabian, but it wasn't easy once she got there..it was said that when she did reach the fountain the guardian put her to a final test to see if she would use the fountain's power for the right reasons." _

"_But she started with the right thought of using it..why would she need to be tested still?" _

"_Because sometimes once you reached the fountain and learned of what it was capable of, their ideas of using it could change from pure to greed and selfishness." _

"_What happened to Ruth though, did she get to use the fountain for her family?" _

"_No one was really sure what happened to her Fabian, some say she did while others believe Ruth changed her intentions and never got to use the fountain at all." his uncle confessed as a look of confusion came over the six year old. _

"_Do you think anyone could try and find the fountain?" _

"_If they had the right reasons for its use, I'm sure they could." _

It was ever since that day Fabian wanted to find that fountain, but after the abuse and bullying started at the age of eight when his father first began to drink that the simple dream faded away from the boy's mind and was replaced with misery and painful experiences. But after his suicide was made, Fabian suddenly remembered that wish he had so long ago and wanted to truly see if it could come true.

"Fabian?" Nina questioned suddenly as the brunette snapped out of his thoughts. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just daydreaming I guess." he responded as he realized how they were supposed to start the search based on the memory he had come to mind. "I can't believe I forgot that!"

"Forgot what?" Nina wondered, completely clueless to what he had really been thinking of while she was getting ready.

"It wasn't when you really needed the fountain that you would figure out where it was..you had to start where the problem began." Fabian explained.

"Okay, so where do we start?"

"It should be one of two places..are you ready now or..?"

"Give a few minutes to pack some food and stuff, don't forget anything while I'm gone." Nina joked as she made her way to the kitchen.

"I'll try my best.." Fabian replied back with a smirk as he waited for Nina to finish her last minute preparations.

**Not the best place to end the chapter I know, but it's almost 1am and I'm tired XP I'll try my best to make up for it in the next chapter for you guys :) Do you think Fabian & Nina will make it to the fountain in the end? Only time will tell :P Until the next update, later peoples! :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Fabian couldn't help but fumble with his thoughts further as Nina left the room. Ever since his suicide, the brunette seemed to do this more often than ever and he really didn't know what to think of it. The memories would sometimes just push their way into his head and force themselves into take over anything else he could think of, those and the soft murmurs he heard every so often telling him to find the fountain for not only his own good, but for someone else as well.

_You must hurry..find the fountain before it's too late. _the gentle, young voice he had grown accustomed to at this point whispered as if they were merely in his ear.

_Don't you think I know that? _mumbled Fabian desperately in his own mind, hoping for once to find an answer for his many, countless questions.

_I do, but if you wish to start the journey, go to where your pain first began..that night when your father first..had..that..whip. _the voice strained as it slowly began to fade from the brunette's hearing.

The response shocked him out of the sudden trance the voice had put him under, and he couldn't help but attempt to push away the images of that first beating out of his memory as he wanted to do more than anything, but he knew that after almost eight years since the event that it simply couldn't be done.

"Oh my God.." Fabian managed to whisper as he allowed the information given to him sink in.

"What?" asked Nina as she appeared in front of him, now ready to begin their travels.

"I know where we have to start..but I'm warning you now it's not a pretty sight."

"Where is it?"

"I'll explain the best I can on the way.."

"What, why?" responded the dirty blonde in confusion.

"Too many painful memories.." stated Fabian truthfully to himself. "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The two finally made their way out of the door to begin what was going to be the changing factor of their lives from now on, either they would succeed or their journey would come crumbling down before it could even start.

"Fabian, can I ask you something?" murmured Nina nervously, not knowing if he would be wiling to answer her next question.

"Go ahead." he replied softly.

"Why did you do it?"

"I knew that was going to come up eventually, you really want to know?"

"If you want to tell me."

"It'll make more sense once we get there..but I guess I'll go on and explain." Fabian admitted as Nina nodded simply allowing him to continue. "When I was eight, my father started drinking overwhelmingly..and when he would get drunk, he'd take out his frustrations on me by abusing me in secret and it just kept getting worse so the people at school would tease me about the scars he left on me thinking I was 'mental' and all the other crap they used to say..and eventually..I gave up and choked down an entire bottle of pills."

"Your mom never knew?"

"She found out while reading my suicide letter..then leading my father to prison and my parents splitting up, so now my mum treasures my sister Fiona as if she'll some day screw up like I did."

"That's..heartbreaking." stated Nina in shock of Fabian's words. "I know this is probably the wrong time to ask, but if this does work..what will your mom and the people you went to school wonder as to how you suddenly came back to life?"

"I don't know honestly..but I'll think of something." he confessed as the questions from the dirty blonde ended.

After walking to what felt like nowhere, Nina came face to face with an abandoned shack in the middle of the woods that were nearly a mile or so away from her house.

"Is this where.." questioned Nina quietly as she felt her breath be taken away at the sight in fear.

"The very place, this is where my father abused me from day one.."

"Are you going to be okay going in here?" Nina asked in concern.

"I survived too many times to count in this never ending hell, but since I haven't been near this place since my death..I'm not so sure." Fabian muttered. "But I had to come back to this place eventually."

It was with that statement the brunette phased through the old walls of the falling apart shack and in mere seconds, Fabian had kicked down the wood covering the only entrance then allowing Nina to come in to witness the building that was once Fabian's own torture chamber.

**How was that? I hope this chapter was worth the wait, I tried my best :) Don't be afraid to let me know what you thought, and until I write the next chapter, later peoples! **


	5. Important Please Read!

**Okay I know you guys are probably beyond mad at me for my unexpected absence, but I swear I wasn't planning on it happening! School started August 19th for me and basically, it's been hard on me for more than one reason. Anyway, I hope to update both of my works in progress for you guys as soon as things calm down, but until I feel that time comes I'm putting them both on hiatus. :/ BUT I hope to post some one-shots to hopefully make it up to you guys? Please let me know what you think of this because I feel so bad for letting you down when that was the last thing I wanted to do.**


End file.
